memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Voyager
– | Eps = 168 (7 seasons), 4 are feature-length (split into two parts for reruns) | Timespan = 2371–2378 | Ship = Intrepid class top quarter aft.jpg | ShipCap = The | Cast = Voyager Cast with Kes.jpg | CastCap = The cast of Star Trek: Voyager, Seasons One to Three | Cast2 = VOYcrew7.jpg | Cast2Cap = The cast of Star Trek: Voyager, Seasons Four to Seven }} :Also see Star Trek: Voyager (disambiguation) for related links. Star Trek: Voyager is the fourth live-action Star Trek series. It was created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor, and ran on UPN (as UPN's first ever series) for seven seasons in the USA, from to . In some areas without local access to UPN, it was offered to independent stations through Paramount Pictures (for its first six seasons). The series is best known for its familial crew, science fiction based plots, engaging action sequences and light humor. The writers often noted that many episodes had underlying themes and messages or were metaphors for current social issues. This is the first Star Trek series to feature a female captain in the main cast. Additionally, the show gained in popularity for its storylines which frequently featured the Borg. Voyager follows the events of Star Trek: The Next Generation and ran alongside Star Trek: Deep Space Nine during its first five seasons. * (composed by Jerry Goldsmith) Series summary Launched in the year 2371, the Federation starship was a ship built to return to Starfleet's founding principle of scientific exploration. It was fitting that the ship's captain, Kathryn Janeway, rose up through the science ranks rather than command. On the ship's first mission, which required it to find and capture a Maquis vessel that disappeared into the treacherous Badlands, the crews of both Voyager, and the Maquis ship it was pursuing, were swept clear across the galaxy and deep into the Delta Quadrant. This was the doing of a powerful alien being known as the Caretaker. The 70,000 light year transit cost the lives of over a dozen crew members. Captain Janeway was forced to destroy the massive alien array that housed the Caretaker. In doing so, she saved an alien race, the Ocampa, but stranded Voyager and the crew in the Delta Quadrant. But not all was lost. United in a common purpose, the surviving Maquis rebels joined with Janeway's Starfleet-trained crew on Voyager. Though a journey back to the Alpha Quadrant would have taken more than seventy years through unknown and treacherous territory, the crew of Voyager was well served by Janeway's skilled leadership and their own steadfast determination. Ultimately, Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant in seven years. Of course, the crew's return home was far from boring. Voyager made first contact with over 400 completely new species in the Delta Quadrant, discovered links to Earth's early space exploration history, utilized and even pioneered new technologies, and engaged in countless other adventures that would astonish the mind. ( ) The crew encountered species ranging from the violent and ruthless Kazon, the Phage-afflicted Vidiians, the colorful Talaxians and the ephemeral Ocampa. The crew's other encounters included run-ins with the temporally-sophisticated Krenim, the predatory Hirogen, the toxic Malon, and the scheming Hierarchy. The crew picked up passengers along the way including the wily but extremely resourceful Talaxian, Neelix (who would serve at times as Voyager s Ambassador, morale officer, and even head-chef), and the Ocampan telepath, Kes (who, as a parting gift to the crew, used her powers of telekinesis to thrust Voyager 10,000 light years closer to the Alpha Quadrant). Most memorable, however, were Voyager s repeated clashes with the dreaded Borg. While each encounter posed grave danger, Voyager was able to prevail every time. At one point, Janeway actually negotiated a temporary peace with the Borg when they perceived a common threat in a mysterious alien species yielding from fluidic space. ( ) At other times, she was able to liberate Borg drones from the Borg collective including Seven of Nine and Icheb. Other instances pitted Voyager against not only the Borg, but also against the nightmarish Borg Queen herself. While hardly alone in the Delta Quadrant, several years after Voyager s disappearance, Starfleet Command learned of the starship's fate. Thanks in large part to the efforts of the eccentric Starfleet officer, Reginald Barclay, the Pathfinder Project was established to help guide Voyager back home. A celebration was held when Voyager made a triumphant return to the Alpha Quadrant by utilizing and then destroying a Borg transwarp conduit to hurl them back to Earth in 2378. ( ) Main Cast Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also Starring * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres : From late 1996 onward, Biggs-Dawson was credited as Roxann Dawson. * Jennifer Lien as Kes ( - ) * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine ( - ) * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Executive Producers *Rick Berman - Executive Producer *Michael Piller - Executive Producer (1995-1996) *Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer (1995-1998) *Brannon Braga - Executive Producer (1998-2000) *Kenneth Biller - Executive Producer (2000-2001) Episode List Season 1 Season 1, 15 episodes: Season 2 Season 2, 26 episodes: Season 3 Season 3, 26 episodes: Season 4 Season 4, 26 episodes: Season 5 Season 5, 25 episodes: Season 6 Season 6, 26 episodes: Season 7 Season 7, 24 episodes: Related topics *VOY performers *Recurring characters *VOY recurring characters *Main character crossover appearances *VOY directors *Paramount Stage 8 *Paramount Stage 9 *Paramount Stage 16 Media * ''Star Trek: Voyager'' on VHS * ''Star Trek: Voyager'' on DVD * ''Star Trek: Voyager'' soundtracks External links * * * * [http://tviv.org/Star_Trek:_Voyager Star Trek: Voyager] at the TV IV * [http://vv8.jetc.org/ Voyager Virtual Season Project] pt-br:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Star Trek Voyager Voyager Voyager bg:Стар Трек: Вояджър cs:Star Trek: Voyager de:Star Trek: Voyager eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Voyager es:Star Trek: Voyager fr:Star Trek: Voyager it:Star Trek: Voyager ja:スタートレック：ヴォイジャー nl:Star Trek: Voyager pl:Star Trek: Voyager ru:Звёздный путь: Вояджер sr:Zvezdane staze: vojadžer sv:Star Trek: Voyager zh-cn:星际旅行：航海家号